Although, as will become apparent, the present invention is not limited to such an application, the exemplary application that is discussed below concerns mitigation of the effects of the detonation of hand grenades. It is evident from past experience that the safe storage and handling of hand grenades present a problem in that even though grenades include a safety pin and are disarmed unless actively armed, accidental detonation of hand grenades can occur and has occurred in the past. Further, the conventional packs or packaging currently used in the storage and handling of grenades is of limited effectiveness in mitigating against the blast and fragmentation that occurs when a grenade is accidentally detonated. As will be appreciated, this can be a particular hazard when hand grenades are shipped with other incompatible explosives.